Shaq Fu: A Legend Reborn
Summary Shaq Fu: A Legend Reborn is a video game developed after the monstrosity of a game back in the 1990's. Story A kid was in a purse when it was discovered by a Chinese woman who raised the child as her own. Shaq Fei Hung (former NBA star Shaquille O'Neal) was made fun of by his peers for being too tall, but then he was discovered by a Kung Fu master named Ye-Ye who trained Shaq in his own style called Wu Xing. But as Shaq was riding his master on his rickshaw, their town of Hunglow was suddenly attacked. Shaq must stop this at all costs. But what he'll start to realize is why he was abandoned. Game Modes Play Game Play the game.....pretty much self explanitory. Options Mode Adjust the game's volume and controls in this mode Barrack-Fu Follow the story of Former President Barrack Obama in this game mode. Johnny's Review General Thoughts As you may know that back in 1990's EA and Delphi Software International made what would be known as one of the worst video game to be ever created. Where Shaquille O'Neal goes to another world to find a kid. Well, he's back doing another game. Is it as bad as the last one? Well, read my review to find out. Graphics The Graphics are cartoon-ish as are the cutscenes, the in-game sprites are also cartoon-ish. Of course, this is a good thing for this game as they are well drawn and they move quite fluidly. Though there are incidences that the sprites can have the same drawn set (which is a small minus) and move exactly the same as others. The other plus is that there are times where it looks like the screen cracks when an enemy hits the screen. Grade: 'A Music The game's soundtrack is a bland of traditional Chinese and rap music, though most of the time you will have a hard time hearing the music as the sounds and voices overpower the music, and also at times it can sound like in an epic movie. At the last stage, the music changes into the awful song ''"What's up Doc, can we rock?" by Fu-Schnickens which features Shaq in the music video. So all n' all, the music is almost non existant, which is sad. 'Grade: '''D+ Sounds/Voice The sounds of this game are very good in contrast to the music. The hitting sounds also sound like there in a cartoon which fits the atmosphere of the game very nicely. The voices are quite good too, though only O'Neal is the well known voice for his own character, but the other voices aren't the ones to overlook either, a lot of them got used some stereotypical voices for some celebrities (such as the southern Californian valley girl for some of the female celebrities). '''Grade: '''B- Gameplay/Controls The gameplay is something that actually helps this game rise above (and beyond) the 1990's monstrosity. The game is a beat 'em up (like Double Dragon, Final Fight and Streets of Rage) so the gameplay will be similar to those games. Just like in any beat 'em up the gameplay is quite simple, just button mash to get hits. Shaq isn't just limited to his fists, he can also use clobbering weapons such as road signs and demonic clubs which he can use against enemies to either smack them onto the screen or into the background. Shaq can also use a wide variety of power ups such as tubs of Icy-Hot joint pain cream to restore his health and even suits which one of them turns him into an armored fighting machine which he can pummel enemies and slam the ground or even a moving Cactus which allows him to shoot Cactus thorns from a distance. Shaq can also perform a dash attack (which is needed to defeat certain enemies). As I said before, the controls are very simple, but it isn't all button mashing though, Shaq can also use special attacks and dash attacks to attack enemies too. '''Grade: '''A+ Replay Value There's not much to say about extra content. Though, there's another game called ''"Barrack-Fu" which features Former President Barrack Obama in his own story. But other than that, there's not much in the way of extra content except some concept art and other stuff. '''Grade: D+ Final Thoughts Is this game better than it's awful predecessor, absolutely as it has strayed *really* far away from the clunky gameplay mechanics of the 1990's monstrosity. But in some way, it does have shortcomings of it's very own. The music for one thing, and also it's stale and tasteless jokes. So, in a way, they did *FU* it up, but in a good way. If you can get passed the stale jokes of the game, this is pretty good. '''Overall Grade: '''C